Operation: Future Shocked
by Wordgirlserenity67
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. This is when the spiez meet my OC, Mina
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Princess

**Operation: Future Shocked (part 1)**

Hey guys! It's me, Wordgirlserenity67. This is my first TAS fanfic, and as ya know, I've been helping SapphireYuki-Sama with her TAS fanfic, Operation: Love, I still am. I owe her a special thank you for the inspiration I needed to create my OC, Mina Alexandra Clark. Who is she? You ask. You'll soon find out in this 3 parter. This is part one of three, kinda like that episode, Operation: Twins of Trouble. I don't own TAS! JUST Mina! But anyway, hang on to your seats fans, this is the beginning. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The arrival of the princess

-**Somewhere in the sky, 12:07 a.m.**

It appears to look like a normal night sky right...Wrong! On account of there's a huge time capsule hurling towards Earth! Uh-oh! It hurled and hurled, zoomed and zoomed until…**CRASH!** The capsule hit a tree. Who is inside there? Who knows? Fasten your seatbelts readers, you'll know the answer soon enough!

-**Southdale Jr. High school, the next day**

Our story begins at school. Two kids, a boy with a blue hoodie, and a girl with a magenta and purple hoodie, were heading to the library. The girl, whose name was Megan, was very upset. "I still can't believe this!" she grumbled. "What's wrong?" The boy asked. Tami's started her "Tami Talk" column again, that's what!" Megan said. She showed the boy the school paper with the column. The boy, whose name was Marc, looked at the paper. "Megan Clark killed animals to make her clothes. Marc Clark is an alien from another planet. And…." Marc stopped, and suddenly he started giggling. "What's so funny, genius?" Megan asked. "Look at this…" Marc said, still laughing. Megan looked at the paper, which said, "Lee Clark is not only my boyfriend, but my husband."

All of a sudden, the twins busted out laughing, until Lee, the oldest, came into the hallway. "Hey dudes, what's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing!" Megan said, hiding the paper behind her back. "I think I know what's funny." Said a little boy whose name was Tony. "I think they've read what Tami said about you in her column." He said with a laugh. "What did she say?" Lee asked. "She said she was going to marry you!" Tony said, still laughing. "WHOA! She's crazy, I'm not marrying her!" Lee shouted. The twins were still laughing, and Tony was humming the wedding marc. Now Lee was really annoyed. So annoyed that his face turned dark red, and thunderbolts came out of his head. "Very funny….NOT!" He said. "C'mon Lee, it was just a joke!" Tony said. "Yeah, Mr. biggest biceps in school." Megan giggled. "That's right, laugh it up you guys." Lee said sarcastically. Suddenly, the laughing stopped. There was a rumble, four lockers opened, and sucked the kids away.

The kids slid down until they fell in the couch at an office. Just then, a man in a black and white suit turned in a swivel chair before them. "Hello, spies." He said. "What's up Jerry?" Megan said. "I called you down to investigate a crash that happened last night." He said, showing the crash site on a computer monitor. "Oh, I heard about that in the paper today." Marc said. "Some erroneously say that there are aliens involved in the crash site." "Well, let's find out!" Tony exclaimed. So the kids morphed into their spy suits and headed for the WOOHP jet.

**The Crash Site- 1:04 p.m.**

As the spies made it to the crash site, they started to investigate the time capsule. "There it is!" Exclaimed Megan. Marc scanned the capsule to find out where it came from. "According to my scan, it appears to come from a certain time machine. In addition to it coming from WOOHP." He said. "You think it came from WOOHP in the future?" Lee said. "I'm not sure." Marc said. "But who's in there?" Megan asked. "Maybe there _are_ aliens." Tony said. The spies rolled their eyes and Lee said, "Let's just open the door."

As they opened the door they saw a freckle-faced little girl with a red baseball cap and a lavender shirt with a dark pink star on it, wrapped in a blanket. "Told ya there weren't any aliens." Marc shot back. "Who is she?" Megan wondered. "I don't know, but she seems to look just like you, Marc." Lee snickered. "She looks dead." Tony said. "Is she alright?" "Maybe she was knocked out during the crash." Lee said. "What'll we do now we can't just leave her here." Tony said. "You're right, we better take her back to WOOHP." Marc said. "Maybe Jerry knows who she is and why she's here."

-**Jerry's office 1:42 p.m.**

When the spies returned to WOOHP, they explained to Jerry who they found in capsule. When he saw the little girl, he exclaimed, "Oh, my!" "What's wrong, Jerr?" Tony asked. "I can't help but assume that this little girl you've found seems vaguely familiar to me." He said. "Do you know who she is?" Lee asked. "I'll see what I can find out." Jerry said. "You spies should get back to…" Suddenly, Jerry was cut off by a yawning noise. It was the little girl. "She's awake." Megan said. The little girl rubbed her eyes and said, "What? WHA? Where the heck am I? Where's dad? Where's Jerry? And….Did you just WOOHP me here?" "No, no I….wait! How do you know about WOOHP?" Jerry asked. "I'm a WOOHP spy myself." She said.

"Oh yeah, then where's your…" Tony asked, but was cut off. "MPCom? It's right here." The little girl said. She took out a lavender MPCom, and the spies were astonished? "Who are you? And what do you know about WOOHP?" Tony asked. "The name's Mina. Mina Alexandra Clark. And I knew about WOOHP at age 3, when I found out my family members are spies. I swore to keep it a secret since." She said. "By the way, I already know you guys. Lee, Megan, Tony, and Marc….right?" "That's right." Marc said. "I'll find out who she is and keep her here until tomorrow." Jerry said. "See you later, spies." Suddenly, a giant tube sucked them in. Jerry thought hard about who Mina really is until suddenly, he thought of a flashback…flash forward apparently. It was 20 years from now, the spies were older and they placed Mina in the capsule and sent her away. But that's waaay down the road. "Who are you really?" Jerry thought. "Why are you here?"

-**Clark Residence, later that night**

After a strange investigation, the kids were still puzzled about what they found…or who they found for that matter. "I still don't know who the heck that girl is." Megan said. "Jerry's right about the vaguely familiar part." "The real question is where did she come from, and why is she here?" Marc said. "We should focus on that question." "Hey wait, I just realized something." Tony said. "What?" The kids all said. "Her last name and MPCom are exactly the same as ours." He told them. "Look, I know this may sound crazy, but maybe she's a future child of one of us….or Marc at that." "Maybe…." Lee said. "Besides, she does look just like him, but more of a tomboy." "I don't know about that." Marc said. "There has to be a logical explanation to this." "Who knows…." Lee said. The kids discussed this matter for who knows how long.

**Somewhere in an alley, 9:14 p.m.**

Later on that night, Mina snook out of WOOHP to tell her family who she really is and why she's here. When she made it to the Clarks' backyard, she felt static. Electric sparks came out of her fingers, and the static electricity formed into a projection. Suddenly, the projection formed into Marc, but this time, he was 20 years older. "Dad?" Mina said. "Hello princess." Future Marc said. "Daddy, how'd ya know I was here?" Mina asked. "I can see you were trying to tell our younger selves everything sweetheart. You do know why you're here, don't you?" he asked. "'Cause the villains are after me because the substance that gave me my powers." Mina said. "I can help you fight them, 'sides, I'm a WOOHP spy too ya know!" "I know, Mina, but getting you home is risky. They might find you." Future Marc said. "Still dad, even if they did suck my powers out, I can still beat them! I SWEAR!" Mina said. "I'm sorry, honey, but it's not safe for you just yet." Future Marc said.

"Well, what happened to them?" Mina asked. "I have little time to explain." He said. "After your first attack with your powers, they've been knocked out cold for 48 hours, and Jerry placed them in separate holding cells so he can find out what to do with them. I'm running out of power through the main computer. I can't talk much longer…bye princess." Within minutes, Marc's future self disappeared. "Daddy! Don't go!" Mina said with tears in her eyes. "I will see you again. But in the mean time, you take care of yourself, okay honey?" he said. And Future Marc was gone. "Dad!" Mina cried. After that, she cried against a tree. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Marc. "Are you okay?" he asked. Mina turned around and started to blush. She shook her head for "no." "What's wrong, kiddo? And why'd you sneak out of WOOHP?" Marc asked. "I…I…"

*What do you think Mina should tell him?* This is a cliffhanger there….so please feel free to suggest. LATER!


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess' Nightmares

***Operation: Future Shocked (Part 1) Chapter 2***

HEY GUYS! I'm back! I had some trouble with this, but I got it now! This is chapter 2 of part 1 in Operation: Future Shocked. You guys WILL LOOOOVE This! So fasten your seatbelts kids, this is one Amazing Spiez fanfic that'll knock your socks off! I still don't own TAS, just Mina and everyone else I can come up with! CHECK IT!

* **Chapter 2: The Princess' Nightmare***

"I…I…." Mina stammered. Suddenly more tears were forming around her eyes. Poor Mina didn't know what to do. "_Mina Clark, what the heck are you doing?" _ She thought. _"What are you going to do? Tell Marc the truth…or come up with a lie?" _ "Mina, are you alright?" Marc asked again. Then, there was a sudden wind noise, and Mina started shivering. Marc thought she was scared, so he decided to take little Mina in the house. **(Don't worry, the parentals aren't there in this story.) **"You can come in with me, okay?" Marc said. Mina nodded, and a small smile was seen in her lips. She held Marc's hand as he took her in the house. _"I guess Marc knows who I really am after all." _Mina thought.

When they arrived inside the house, the spies saw them, and were surprised that Mina snook out of WOOHP. "WHAT?" They shouted. "How the heck did she find us?" Lee said. "I…..I….I…" Mina said, still scared. "Ssshhhh." Megan said. "It's alright, Mina. She sounds scared." "The noise outside startled her, that's all." Marc said. "DUDE! You know mom said we can't let anyone in while she's out!" Lee warned. "What was I to do? I couldn't just leave her outside, Lee." Marc told him. Lee noticed how scared Mina looked, and said, " I guess you're right, bro. Luckily Mom and Dad aren't coming home for two weeks." "Where will she sleep?" Marc asked. "Hmm….maybe she can sleep in my bed." Megan suggested. "I can sleep on the floor tonight." Mina smiled shyly and said, "Th….th…thanks Megan." So Megan took her to her room and tucked her in.

**-Later on, 10:15 p.m.**

After Mina was tucked in, Megan went back to the boys' room and said, "Alright boys, she's asleep." Just as the spies were about to discuss the mission at hand, Lee's MPCom started ringing. Lee answered it and said, "Hello?" "Hello spies," Said Jerry. "Sorry to bother you, but I called to inform you that Mina has snuck out." "It's okay Jerry, she's with us." Tony said. "Marc found her outside." "Very well." Jerry said. "Did you find out where Mina came from yet?" Lee asked. "Not quite, Lee." He said. " I couldn't help but assume that she's from the future, and Marc's future self sent her here. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I still say that it's true that the time capsule you found her in is from WOOHP in the future. I'll keep looking for the answer at hand. See you later, spies" Suddenly, Lee's MPCom shut off. "So, how'd tucking her in go sis?" Tony asked. "Was she buggin' you?" Megan rolled her eyes and said, "Actually, no. She seemed kind of….quiet, kind of…like you, Marc." Marc rolled his eyes and turned bright red…"I don't know about that…." He said.

**-Megan's room, 11:58 p.m.**

As Mina slumbered peacefully, there was a noise…maniacal laughter at that. Suddenly, Mina was back in the future. She woke up, rubbed her eyes, and said, "Whoa…where the heck am I?" She looked around, and saw a futuristic version of the Clark residence, which is Mina's future house. "Wow! I don't believe it!" she exclaimed. "I'm home!" Or so she thought…. Mina ran into the house and looked for her parents, until there was a rumble. "Daddy, are you trying to fix the washing machine again?" she asked. There was no answer. " Dad, Mommy? Uncle Lee?" she called. There was still no answer. "Aunt Sam, Uncle Jake? Aunt Megan, where are you?" She called again. Suddenly, she heard the maniacal laugh again. "Who's there?" she asked. "Uncle Lee, if you're trying to scare me, it's not working!" Suddenly the laugh grew louder, and louder, and louder. "Man, this is weird! Where's my family?" she asked, feeling afraid.

"Your family is gone!" Said a voice. "WHO THE HECK SAID THAT?" Mina shouted. "Your worst nightmare…" the voice said. "Whoever said that, give my family back NOW!" Mina yelled. "NEVER! **NEVER!"** The voice said with an evil laugh. Suddenly, Mina felt a rumble. The house was falling apart, literally, and Mina was trapped falling, in a very dark dimension. Mina screamed for help. "Help me daddy! HELP ME PLEASE!" "You'll never see your father again!" The evil voice said with an evil laugh. Mina kept falling and falling and falling and falling and falling and falling and falling and falling until…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **Mina screamed. She breathed out of fright, and started to cry. "Daddy…save me!" she said.

Megan woke up, the spies heard Mina's scream that they came into Megan's room as soon as they could. "What happened?" Lee asked. "Yeah, she woke us up." Tony said with a yawn. "Mina's had a nightmare." Megan said. Mina shivered and shivered. "Mina, are you okay?" Marc asked. "What's wrong, kiddo?" "Maybe this room is the one giving her nightmares," Tony said with a laugh. Mina cried and shivered. "Now look what you did!" Marc said. "ME?" Tony shouted. "It's alright kiddo." Marc said hugging her. "Dad…..don't…leave me…alone!" Said a traumatized Mina. Marc held her hand as he took her to his room. "Daddy…." Mina said, still petrified by her nightmare. "Ssshhh." Marc said. "Calm down, Mina. I'm right here." Mina started to blush when Marc held her hand. "_Daddy.."_ she thought, still crying.

**-The Next Morning, 8:42 a.m.**

It was Saturday, and Mina was the only one who was still asleep. But she's waking up now. She yawned and stretched out of bed, until…"OUCH!" she said. She stepped on a messy pile that Tony left on the floor. "HOOLY MACARONI!" She said. "I keep forgetting how messy Tony was then." Mina thought about how many times Marc had to clean up after him, so Mina had an idea. "_Maybe I can use my telekinesis to clean this up… since the spies are downstairs." _She thought. "That's it!" So Mina raised her hand and said, "Hey, messy piles, over here!" Suddenly, the messy piles came to her. She pointed to the right places for the clothes and objects to go. "Now, that's the cleaning I'm talkin' about." Mina giggled. She zapped the bed covers and made the beds, straightened the desks, and used her super speed to clean up the whole room. Mina was so busy cleaning up and giggling, that she didn't notice Marc standing at the door. Then Mina stopped, and said, "Hey Marc." Marc's jaw dropped and he fell on the floor. "Are you okay?" Mina asked.

*How will Marc react in this one?* Keep your socks on for the next one. Though I do inquire for some assistance for chapter 3! So PLEASE HELP!

**Mina:** Aren't ya gonna credit your friends?

ME: I was getting to that Mina. *giggles*

Anyway, I thank

Kimiko12345: Sorry for not remembering your username, but I thank you for the suggestions ya gave me on deviantart!

And most importantly

SapphireYuki-Sama: *claps* Thanks a million for your art and the inspiration you gave me for creating Mina, and the spies' future children! THANKS YUKI-CHAN! *hugs you* THANK YOU!

AAAAAAND, Thank all of YOU 4 reading this! I'll come up with more! Laters!

Mina: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Mina's Powers Exposed

***Operation: Future Shocked (Part 1) Chapter 2***

HEY YOU GUYS! I'm Back 4 more! This is the final part of part one…so TAS fans….

**Mina: Umm….Loreal…you don't mind if I handle this, do ya?**

Me: Sure Mina, go 4 it!

**Mina: As my creator planned to say….Hang on to your seats fans, this is the final part of part one! Will they find out about my powers? Or not? Cross your fingers everybody!**

**Chapter 3: Mina's powers exposed**

"Are you okay?" Mina asked again. Marc stayed silent. _"Dang it, Mina!" _she thought. _"If he says anything about my powers…..aww MAN! I don't even want to think about it!_ Mina chewed her fingernails to pieces until Marc spoke. "Wow! That….was….AWESOME!" He exclaimed. "W-what are you talking about?" Mina asked nervously. "That you cleaned up Tony's mess instead of me! "_Phew!" _Mina thought. Marc hugged Mina, who obviously blushed. "Are you sure you didn't see anything else?" She asked. "What are you…" Marc said, but was cut off. "Never mind." Mina said, a little too quickly. Marc was confused, but he didn't care, he was happy that he didn't have to clean the mess Tony left on the ground. Just then, there was a rumble, and the all the kids were WOOHPed.

As the spiez were sliding down the tubes, three other spiez came along with them. One in a dark green hoodie, named Samantha "Sam" Stein, another in a pink tank top named Jenny, and another one in a dark gray jacket named Jake. After all the spies were together, they all landed face first into a couch in Jerry's office. "Hello, Spies." Jerry said facing them. "Alright Jerr, What's going on? " Mina asked. "I just received news that one of our former spies has been kidnapped." "Who?" Marc asked. Just then, Jerry showed them a girl in a lavender shirt, blue star pendant, and glasses named Raven on the computer monitor. When Mina saw the girl, she became teary eyed. "_MOM!"_ Mina thought. "WHO DID THIS TO HER?" Mina shouted. "One of our past enemies escaped along with an identical figure." Jerry said as he showed the spies the villains on the computer. There were two villains on the screen, and both of them had pink hair and a dark green and black body suit. "That's Kat!" Mina shouted. "How'd you know that?" Lee asked. The spies just looked at Mina. "Never mind that!" She shouted. "Let's just bust her and save Raven!" So all the spiez, including Mina, morphed into their spy suits and headed for the WOOHP jet.

**An abandoned warehouse… Later.**

Inside, there were two girls, Kat's older self and her younger self, who held Raven, who's in a purple spy suit, captive. "L-Let me go!" Raven said, weakening. "Never!" Kat's older self said. She and her younger self maniacally laughed until…. "Yo ugly!" someone said. It was Tony. "Messing with our friend is messing with us! Let her go!" He shouted. "And that goes double for me!" Marc shot back. "It goes for me as well!" Mina shouted. "What the heck have you done to her?" Mina was steamed. "As you spies can see, my young self and I literally took your friend's life with this poison." Older Kat said. "What the heck has she done to you?" Mina shouted. "Oh man…I oughta…" "Mina, NO!" Marc said, cutting Mina off. Mina couldn't believe what her future dad had said. She was desperate to help them, since they ARE her parents. "_MOM!" _Mina thought, as her eyes became watery. Mina tried to go up to save Raven, until Marc held her back. "Mina, I won't let them hurt you!" he said. Just then, the conversation that they had last night popped in her head. Mina had no choice, so she did what Marc told her. "You heard my friends, LET HER GO!" Sam yelled. "You'll have to get through us first!" the two Kats said. "FINE!" Sam yelled. She charged with a flying fist attack, but suddenly she was knocked down with Older Kat's lazer gun. "HEY!" Tony yelled. He took out the freeze discs and missed as Young Kat destroyed the discs and attacked him with the gun, making him unconscious. "_Uncle Tony!"_ Mina thought. As the spiez attacked Kat with everything they've got, Marc tried to set Raven free. "Get away from her!" Younger Kat said. "Make me!" Marc shot back. "Glad to!" she taunted. She took out her original lazer gun and Marc was knocked down. "_DAAAAAAAD!" _Mina thought. All the spiez were on the ground.

"There's nothing you can do now, spiez!" The Kats said with an evil laugh. "Mina watched painfully from afar. She was desperate to help, but Marc had her to stay back. "Now what'll we do?" Sam asked as she slowly lifted her head from the ground. "Yeah!" Tony said. "We've tried everything, yet nothing works!" Megan said. "She planned for this to happen, no kidding!" Jake said. "We can't give up yet!" Lee said getting up. The spiez nodded as they stood back up. This was getting harder than they've ever imagined. The Kats laughed evilly as the spiez suffered, just to destroy their current selves. They took hold of Raven and injected an lethal liquid, making her weaker than ever. The antidote was in a vial, just to keep the spiez from saving her. "What are you going to do now?" taunted Young Kat. "Take us down and destroy your friend, or save her and destroy yourselves?" Raven, who was weak, slowly stood up and said, "D-Do it!"

"Raven, are you crazy?" Megan yelled. "What about you?" Tony yelled. "Go on….G-Go on without me!" She said, running out of breath. "Raven, we…" Marc said, but was cut off. "J-just go!" Raven said. "I'll be alright….I-I am…a WOOHP agent…a-after all…" Everyone froze. What will they do now? Marc thought really hard, which caused his daughter to be to feel really upset. Mina had to do something, even if it did mean to disobey her future father's orders. Mina turned invisible and sneaked toward the Kats and save her future mother. She turned visible again, and used her telekinetic powers to grab the antidote. "_Hang on mommy, HANG ON!" _She thought. Mina ran to her and gave her the antidote. "Here, put this in your mouth!" She said to Raven. Within seconds, Raven was alive! "T-Thank you." Raven said hugging Mina. Older Kat was outraged, and she attacked them with a zap of her lazer gun. "Raye! WATCH OUT!" Mina shouted. Another blast was heading their way, until Mina raised her hands and said, "THUNDER DRAGON SHEILD!"

Suddenly, A huge dragon made completely out of thunder and electricity, surrounded Mina and Raven. "WHAT?" Younger Kat said. The spiez saw the sight and were astonished. "WOW!" Tony said "WHOA!" The spiez all said. After what the Kats did to her future family. Mina was REALLY steamed. Wind started blowing, her powers were up full blast, and her powers were exposed! "YOU FREAKS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Mina yelled. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO DESTROY MY FRIENDS, AND MY MOMMY!"Silence you little brat!" The Kats said. "NEVER!" Mina yelled. She raised her hands and said, "THUNDER…DRAAAAGOOOONN…..BLAAAAAST!" Suddenly, another dragon made out of electricity came out of nowhere, and blasted the two villains unconsciously! After that, Mina's spy outfit faded back to her normal clothes, and she fell on the floor. "MINA!" The spiez all said. "Mina, are you alright?" Raven said, picking her up. Mina slowly opened her eyes. The spiez all looked at her... "Alright kiddo, how the heck did you do that?" Sam asked. "_AWW MAAAN!"_ Mina thought.

Aw Man is right! What is Mina going to say? You'll have to find out in part two!

**Mina: Don't forget to thank your friend**

Me: Thanks Mina. I owe a special thanks to SapphireYuki-Sama! She helped with this part here! I'll have some more ideas for Operation: Love, I promise! Well, off to part two! See ya!

**Mina: BYE EVERYBODY!**

hahh


	4. Chapter 4: Mina Speaks The Truth

**ME: **Hey Everyone! Sorry I took so long. I was Puh-Retty busy…with school, tryin to be the next Haim Saban and everything. *In case ya didn't know it, Saban's the man who imagined the Power Rangers series…and is my favorite billionaire of all time!*

Anyways, we're out of part one and….

**Mina:** On to part 2!

**ME: **HEEEEYYY!

**Mina: ***giggles* Sorry Loreal…May I?

**ME:** Okay Mina, go 4 it!

**Mina: **Now that we reached part 2….well…They're going to find out the truth of where I come from and why the heck I'm here. Actually, let daddy and the sibs tell the recap of this story…*raises an 'okay' sign* Okay guys!

**Operation: Future Shocked (Part 2)**

***Mina Speaks the Truth***

**Lee: Last time, we had this really weird investigation. **

**Megan: We came to a time capsule that had a little girl named Mina inside there.**

**Tony: As soon as we took her back to WOOHP, we find out that she's a spy just like us!**

**Marc: Then we've questioned about who she was and why she's here…**

**Tony: She seemed vaguely familiar to us…as if she was a member of our family…**

**Lee: Besides, her and Marc do look alike…sort of…**

**Jake: Then during a mission, we've saw the most questionable thing about Mina!**

**Sam: She used these weird thunder powers to save us and Raven!**

**Marc: Now the question is, where did her powers come from?**

**Megan: And does it have anything to do with why she's here?**

**ME: Now on to the story! Enjoy TAS FANS! **

After Mina had saved them, the spiez all looked at her. "Alright kiddo, how the heck did you do that?" Sam asked the small girl. Poor Mina didn't know what to do. Worried that they wouldn't believe her if she told them, she pretended not to know what Sam was talking about. "D-do what?" She asked. Sam just rolled her eyes and said, "Look kiddo, you can pretend all you want, but you're not foolin' me!" There was a silence until Jenny spoke up. "I could have sworn that you saved us with some magical powers or something." She said. "I know I wasn't imagining it." Jake said. "We were all here when this happened." Megan said. Mina felt as if she was fighting a war in the recesses of her mind. "_What are you going to do now, Mina?"_ She thought. What was she to do? Imagine a girl like her just waltzing in there telling them that she's from the future and has been sent to the past so the WOOHP villains wouldn't take her powers. Ridiculous right?

Just then, Marc and Raven came up to her. "Mina, what's going on here?" Marc asked. "Are you alright?" Raven asked. Suddenly, Mina became teary eyed as Marc and Raven's older selves flashed in her mind. She really missed her mother and father, and wished she didn't have to be sent away from her family because of her new powers. Suddenly, Marc ruffled Mina's hair, and Raven wiped away her tears, just like how her parents did in the future. Marc didn't know why he ruffled her hair, but he had a feeling that he had to. There was something about her and Raven that made him as happy as ever. As for Raven, she didn't know why she wiped away Mina's tears, but she had the same feeling that Marc was having, almost as if they were her future family…

Suddenly, Mina couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms around the two spiez and hugged them while she was still crying. Marc and Raven were caught off guard by this, but they happily returned the hug. The spiez started to look at the three very closely. Mina had Raven's eye color, her and Marc had the same hair do and hair color, her and Marc's noses were shaped the same, they were both intelligent, and she even had Raven's length of hair, but a little longer. Mina felt a little better, so she said, "Alright, I…I guess I can't hide this from you anymore." "Hide what?" Tony said. "Okay…" Mina began. "Twenty years from your time, before I was sent here…*Shifts into a flashback/flash forward*

"It started out after my dad came from a mission. He was about to send a clue to Jerry for analysis. As I came from outside, I was looking for some shampoo to wash my hair. But unknowingly, I took the experimental shampoo dad was about to send to Jerry. After I came out, everything in my room started floating. So I tried calming down, and everything came down and was put away. Then, my flashlight fell on the floor, and suddenly, thunder came out of my hands! I kinda freaked out, until I saw that my feet weren't touching the ground. I freaked out even more when that happened. Then my daddy saw me and he fell on the ground...I explained everything to him and luckily, he wasn't upset.

For the last few days, the spiez and daddy trained me on how to control my powers. I practiced and practiced until I finally had the hang of controlling them. Then, something terrible had happened…the WOOHP villains were after the shampoo, especially Jerry's psycho siblings, Terrence and Sherry! They tried to suck them out of me so they can use it for destruction! Luckily the spiez saved me, and the villains were knocked out cold. Later on at midnight, my dad had to send me to your time for safety…then there were you four spiez finding me, and that leads us to right now…and that's kinda it…" Suddenly, there was a silence. Mina was expecting that part to happen, that is, until Lee spoke up. "You're kidding, right." He asked. Mina sadly shook her head for 'no'. There was another silence until Sam spoke up.

"So, you're saying that you had these powers from a shampoo accident?" She asked. Mina shook her head for yes. Just then, Jenny went to Mina and said, "Well I believe you. I bet you have tons of superpowers don'cha?" Mina rolled her eyes. Jenny, as you may or may not know, is naïve for her own good sometimes, but Mina was happy that someone believed her. "Wow Mina, you are so lucky!" Tony exclaimed. "Lucky?" Mina asked. "Yeah! I wish I had powers like that! I'd have a lot more of the ladies than Lee!" Then, Sam went over to Tony and hit him on his head. "HEEYY!" Tony yelled as he rubbed his head in pain. "No girl in their right mind would want to be your girlfriend!" Sam said, blushing furiously. Mina giggled at this. She knew that Sam has a crush on Tony, but she wasn't ready to tell him or herself that.

"Well, it seems that you are telling the truth…" Jake said hugging her. "The proof of it was right here!" Megan said, holding Mina's hand." Mina did feel a little better, but she was still crestfallen that only half of her future family believed her. Then, Jerry and the other agents from WOOHP came in to take the Kats in separate holding cells. "Excellent work, spies." Jerry said. "Don't tell us, Jerr, tell Mina." Tony said. "Yeah, it was her accidental powers that did the trick!" said Jenny. "She was the one who saved me." Raven added. "Well, excellent work, Mina." Jerry told her. _"And I bet your future family would be proud of you as well." _Jerry said in his mind…it was read by Mina of course. "T-thanks, Jerry." Mina said, sadly. So she floated back to the Clark's backyard. "_Was she…telling the truth?"_ Marc thought. "Something tells me she was…" Megan said.

**ME: Will they believe her? Or will they not?**

**Mina: I hope they believe my story….*sniff***

**ME: Don't cry Mimi…oh and one more thing…I want to thank all of my DeviantART friends for helping me, especially SapphireYuki-Sama! (hugs you) She helped me with this chapter here. I wouldn't have imagined Mina if it wasn't 4 you!**

**Thanks!**

**BloodyMurderer4fun, Thanks for reviewing my story! **

**Kimiko12345 (still can't remember your usernames! Sorry!) Thanks for the review!**

**ME: Well See ya'll!**

**Mina: BYE! *waves***


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Future Parents

**OPERATION: FUTURE SHOCKED: (PART 2) **

**ME: Hey ya'll! I'm ready to tell ya the next chapter!**

**Mina: Alright! You guys are also going to meet my cousins; they're going to tell part of the story! YES!**

**ME: Speaking of whom, here they are!**

***Milo, Junipher, and Andros come out***

**Milo: HOLA!**

**Junipher: KONNICHIWA!**

**Andros: HEY!**

**Mina: Hi guys! What's up?**

**Junipher: Duh, we're here for the story, _baka_!**

**Mina: That's Japanese for 'silly'.**

**ME: It figures…Anyways, Hang on to your seats kids; this is one fanfic that'll knock your socks off! Enjoy everyone!**

**Andros: Fasten your seat belts readers!**

**Chapter 5: The Future Spiez's Arrival**

**Clark Residence, 6:48 p.m.**

After the mission, the Clark siblings thought if they were hard on little Mina. "Do you think that we hurt her feelings by not believing her?" Tony asked. The spiez just looked at him. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but, maybe she was telling the truth!" The spiez who taught her how to control her powers must be us! And the dad she was talking about was you, Marc." He said. "Tony does have a point." Megan said. "The resemblance you share with her is evidence that she IS your daughter!" Marc's face turned bright red. "Now that you mention it, I see the resemblance of Raven in her too." He said. "Speaking of that little rascal, where is she?" Lee asked.

**Clarks' Backyard 6:54 p.m.**

Mina was at the treehouse, still sad about her family not believing her story. She took out a red stuffed dragon with lavender sequin scales and claws named 'Fireball'. "Fireball, you don't think that I'm crazy, do you?" She said to her dragon. Suddenly, Mina's lavender MPCom started ringing. "Hello?" Mina answered. Just then, person who called her on her MPCom started to form as projections of her father and Uncle Tony. "Hey, sweetie." Future Tony said. "Hey, Mimi." Future Marc said. "We heard that you told our future selves everything." "And no, our younger selves weren't thinking that you're crazy." Future Tony said. "What was I supposed to do?" Mina asked. "It was Aunt Sam that tried to get the confession out of me." "I know, honey." Future Marc said. "But don't worry, we have a plan." "Lemme guess, you're going to tell them that I was telling the truth, right?" Mina said. "Right you are, Mimi." Future Tony said.

"Thanks dudes," Mina said. Just then, someone was about to climb up the treehouse. "Mina, are you up there?" Someone said, climbing up the treehouse as the projections of her future family disappeared. It was Marc. Mina looked away. "Are you okay?" He asked. Mina just hugged her dragon and looked away from him. "Still upset that we don't believe your story, huh kiddo?" Marc asked. Mina said nothing. "Don't worry, we don't think that you're crazy. We're still trying to put the pieces together, okay?" Marc told her. Mina just shook her head. Marc looked at her closely again. "_Hmm…Maybe she is my daughter…"_ he thought. _ "I feel like she's telling the truth, but I'm not so sure…"_ Mina felt a little better that her dad is THIS close to believing her.

**WOOHP 20 years from now 7:13 p.m.**

Future Marc, was still crestfallen that his daughter wasn't there. He stared at his picture of her. It was one with little Mina in her red baseball cap and dragon skateboard kept in a locket. "I wish I didn't have to let her go…" He said with tears in his eyes. "Just then, a boy in an azure blue hoodie, green cargo pants, and blue sneakers with green shoelaces, named Andros, came toward him. "Uncle Marc, are you okay?" he asked. Future Marc just shook his head for no. "Still miss Mina, huh?" he asked. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get her back." Said a voice. It was Future Megan, but this time, her hair was longer, and she's still in her pink spy suit. "Right now, we'll all have to tell our young selves who she really is and why she's here." "We feel your pain, bro." Said another voice. It was Future Lee, but his hair was still up and his hair is a little shorter than how it was in the past. Future Marc knew just how to tell them...

**Jerry's office 10:35 p.m.**

At WOOHP, it was quiet, and Jerry was still pondering about where Mina came from. "Where did she come from?" He said. "Why are you here?" Suddenly, there was something behind him...make that somepeople... "Jerry..." the someone said. "Yes, what is...AAAHH!" he shrieked. The some people were the spiez's future selves. "No need to be alarmed, Jerr," Future Marc said. "It's us." "We're from the future." Future Megan told him. The Future spiez told him everything, and Marc said, "Get the other spiez over here. This is vital."

**Clark Residence: 10:42 p.m.**

The spiez were asleep. As for Marc, he was still thinking about how Mina could be related to them, and wondered if her powers and her presence made a connection to what was going on. _"Maybe her story and powers do have something to do with this situation at hand..." _He thought. Suddenly, there was a rumble, and a giant tube sucked him and the kids away. As the kids slid down, the other spiez from earlier, Sam, Jenny, Jake, and Raven slid down with them, but one thing, they didn't land at WOOHP this time...They landed at the same spot where Mina saved them from the two Kats.

"Where are we?" Tony asked. "My guess is that we're at the same spot where I saved you..." Mina said. "How'd ya know?" Jake said. "Just look around, you guys." she said. "Better look out for anything suspicious..." Lee said. Suddenly there was a noise that just passed through the kids. "Hey! Who's there?" Sam said. "Yeah! Come out and fight!" Mina said. "We might as well suit up, huh guys?" The spiez nodded. So all the spiez morphed into their spy suits. As for Mina, her transformation was rather different, on account of her powers...so she raised her hands (**Same position as Sailor Mars' Celestial fire attack) **and said, "THUNDER DRAGON POWER NOW!" and within minutes, a dragon came out of nowhere, surrounded Mina, and her spy suit appeared on her.

"Whoa! Wicked transformation, Mimi!" Tony said. "Thanks dude." Mina said. "Let's investigate where that noise was comin' from!" The spiez looked and looked with their scanners, but there was nothing, until...a light came before them. "Guys, look!" Megan said. The kids were astonished at this. Then, all of a sudden...the projections turned into the spiez's future selves... "Hello, spies..."Future Marc said to the kids. They gasped...

**ME: Well guys...sorry that it was short...but don't worry, chapter 6 will be ready soon...**

**Mina: Don't forget about your friends...**

**ME: Thanks Mina. Thanks to all who has reviewed...especially my DeviantART friends! Thanks to every single one who reviewed this story! Peace!**

**Kids: SEE YA!**

**Mina: BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Moment of Truth

Operation: Future Shocked (Part 2): Part 3 of 3

HEY YOU GUYS! What's up? I have been busy. My homework pretty much fried my brain…my creative side at that….but no worries, I can still handle the homework. So…

Mina: Pardon me, Lore, but can we handle the intro?

Me: Sure Mimi!

Mina: Thanks! Okay guys! C'mon!

*Mina's cousins run over here*

Kids: Hey!

Andros: So…who's goin first?

Junipher: I'll go! As our creator was going to say, our parentals meet our younger parentals…

Andros: They're also going to tell them pretty much everything about why Mina's with them

Milo: And how her powers were made before she had them

Mina: So hang on to your seats guys! This is the last part…

…

Chapter 6: The Moment of Truth

"Hello spies…" Future Marc said. The spiez were astonished. As for Marc, he was speechless. "Wow…" he said. "Are you….are you…." "Yes, young Marc. I'm you." Future Marc said. "Why are you guys here?" Tony asked. "Your older selves and I have come to tell you the truth." Future Megan said. "What truth?" Sam asked. "The truth about my daughter." Future Marc said. "WHAT?" the spiez said. "Yes, Mina is my daughter." He told them. "And guess who her mother is." Future Tony said, looking at Raven. When the two teens turned to each other, they immediately turned away. Their faces were red from embarrassment. "_M-Mina…my daughter?" _Marc thought. "_Marc and I? M-married?"_ Raven said. The two teens were astonished. _"Told ya."_ Tony thought.

Marc and Raven giggled nervously as they were blushing furiously. As the spies headed over to them, Tony sneaked over to his future self. "Hey...If brainiac's ending up with somebody, who am I with?" he asked. Future Tony laughed when his young self asked him that. He remembered how much of a goofball he was when he was a kid.

"I won't tell ya who, but you'll end up with somebody." He chuckled. "YES! YES! YEEESSS!" Young Tony squealed. Just then, Tony was hit on the head by none other than Sam. (Who is Mina's future aunt…one of her future aunts) "Will you stay on topic already?" She yelled. Future Tony laughed and said, "Alright alright, that's enough you two." "Now that you guys are here, you have any idea of where Mina's awesome powers came from?" Sam asked. "That's why we're here." Future Marc said. "It started out on a mission we had with Kat, who made the shampoo from the mission you had here in the past." "You mean that time when she tried to use Tress' treatment to get revenge?" Lee asked. "Exactly, but she took the treatment and placed some chemical substances that gave Mina her powers." Future Jake added.

"After she was arrested, Marc took the experimental shampoo for analyzation." "As for Kat, she must've taken the keys, snuck to WOOHP, and went into your time by the WOOHP time machine." Future Megan said. "So you're saying that Kat's future self snuck here and tried to kill Raven to wipe away Mina's existence, thus taking her powers for destruction, right? Marc asked. "Right as always, young Marc." Future Raven said. Marc's face turned a brighter shade of red…since he liked Raven of course. Mina smiled at this. "_He's so cute." _She thought, blushing. "Since then, we had a feeling that the experiment could be taken, but thanks to our little girl, the superpowers were in safe hands…but not for long…" Future Raven said. "After we trained Mina to control her new powers, the villains found out she had them, so they kidnapped her." Future Sam said.

"That's not good." Tony said. "I would've told 'em, 'Messing with my niece is messing with me!'" "Yeah…if Mina ever was my niece…" Sam said. "It's no wonder you guys had to send her here." Jenny said. "Oh Mina, you must feel pretty miserable without your parents." Mina didn't want to hear this. She felt like she was going to cry. Tears were already forming around her eyes. "Oh…don't cry, sweetie…" Future Raven said. "You will come home with us, it's just not safe for you yet." "Anyway, now that you know everything, I guess Mina doesn't have anything to hide anymore." Future Marc said. He and Future Raven went over to hug Mina, who was still crying. "We love Mina with all our hearts, but we can't bring her back…it's still too dangerous in the future." Future Raven said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her anyway we can!" Tony said. "I promise…right guys?" "Yeah!" The spiez all said. "I find this rather unusual, yet amazing talking to our young selves…" Future Marc said. "Goodbye young spies." Within minutes, their future selves disappeared. "Bye mom…bye dad…." Mina said, still crying. Just then, Lee placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry kiddo, you're still with us." "We won't let anything happen to you, we promise." Jake said. Mina felt better that her family finally believed her story…with their older selves' help of course...Just then, Mina started floating and hugged her younger parents, who hugged her back. "_I love you guys…"_ Mina thought. Suddenly, a mysterious gust of wind came out of nowhere, and it almost blew them away.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Tony shouted. Then, the spiez were frozen as if they were in a person….make that two people's control. "I feel…so….weak…." Jenny said. "I…CAN'T…MOVE!" Marc said. "I demand to know, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Mina shouted. "What do you want with us?" Lee shot back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Within minutes, all the spiez were weakened and were all on the floor. "UNCLE LEE!" Mina said with tears in her eyes. "Listen you! You leave my family alone or I'll…." Suddenly, Mina was taken away by the two people. "SPIEZ HELP ME!" Mina screamed. "SOMEONE HELP! Someone's controlling me…" Then, Mina, and the two kidnappers, disappeared. After they left, the spiez winced as they got back on their feet. "What happened?" Raven asked. "More importantly, Where's Mina?" Tony asked. "She must've been kidnapped!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Somebody must've stunned us as a diversion to kidnap Mina!" Marc said. "We have to find her!" "You're right bro!" Lee said. "Mina didn't let us down when she saved us, so we're not going to let her down!" "Nobody messes with MY daughter!" Raven said. The spiez were surprised at this. "Raye, I never seen ya like this before." Sam said. "Don't worry, Mina, we'll save you!" Marc exclaimed. "But the now the question is, 'where have they taken her'?" Raven said with tears coming from her eyes. "Don't worry future parentals." Tony said. "We'll find her…somehow, someway…those kidnappers will pay!"

**ME: Sorry guys, that's all I got for right now. And don't you spiez worry, Mina's going to be alright.**

**Andros: YEAH!**

**ME: I also give a totally special thanks to SapphireYuki-Sama, she helped me with this part of the chapter. *hugs you***

**Well, see ya everybody!**

**Kids: BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Search for the Princess

**Operation: Future Shocked part 3 (1 of 3)**

**ME: **Hey everyone! Sorry 4 not getting back, I've been busy with school exams…^ ^; so, we've made to the first part of the conclusion! *YAAAAAYYY!*

**Mina: **So…um…you want to let daddy tell some of the story?

**ME: **OKAY!

**Mina: **Go guys! *winks*

**RE-CAP**

**Marc: Ever since we found Mina in the time capsule, we found some questionable things about her, such as why is she with us and were did she come from?**

**Lee: Not to mention where did her powers come from...**

**Megan: Then, after she told the story of why she's with us and how she got her powers,**

**Tony: We didn't believe her…that is, until we met with our future selves!**

**Jenny: We also find out that Mina is really Marc and Raven's daughter!**

**Sam: After all they do look alike just like Lee said.**

**Lee: We also discover that she was sent away from home because escaped criminals want her powers for destruction!**

**Raven: Moments later someone stunned us and took our daughter away!**

**Jake: We don't know who it was or what they want….**

**Megan: But we have a hunch that Mina's superpowers have something to do with it…**

**Tony: But don't worry, we'll save brainiac's daughter!**

**Marc: Now the question is…where _is _our daughter?**

**Raven: And what do the kidnappers want with her?**

**Chapter 7: The Search for the Princess**

After the abduction, Mina felt as if she was weakened…almost as if her new powers were draining out of her. She winced as she woke up. "What the heck happened to me?" she said. She looked around, but it was too dark. "Oh no, my MPCom! Where is it?" she cried. "Oh there it is…aw man, I feel lightheaded, almost as if I've been stunned by a toxic tranquilizer…where am I?" Suddenly, there was an evil laugh. Mina tried to stand up, but she was weak. "Alright, WHO'S THERE?" She said. As she got up, she tried to change back to her spy suit. "Ughh…Thunder….Dr-Dragon….P…P-POWER!" Mina shouted. But nothing happened. "My powers aren't working! What happened?"

"I doubt that you're able to fight in the condition you're in!" Said an evil voice. "Who are you? C'mon out and fight you cowards!" Mina yelled. She couldn't see in the dark. She looked everywhere for the enemy, until BANG! She hit the wall. "Man that hurts!" she said. So she extended her arms in front of her, so she can feel where the kidnappers had taken her. When she reached the wall, she felt a cool metal surface. Suddenly, the lights were on. The floors were dirty, the walls were full of surveillance cameras and there was a screen. Then Mina noticed a door and she ran to open it. "Victory!" She cried. When she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "Wait! I have super strength!" she exclaimed. So she kicked the door opened, which didn't work.

"Well, that was rather ingenious." Mina said, bluntly. "You'll never get out of here!" The voice spoke. "Who are you?_ WHAT_ are you?" Mina cried. Just then, the screen on the wall was turned on...and Mina saw two people that she didn't want to see. There were two robotic twin boys in bluish green hair. "YOU!" she yelled. "What is your perilous plan this time?" "We finally managed to get you after Marc sent you into the past." The first twin said. "Now that we've gotten you, your powers will be ours!" "And those metal walls are made of special minerals, so your superpowers won't work!" the second twin snickered. "You will not get away with this!" Mina shouted. So she took out her MPCom, and used WOOHP code (**her specialty**) to call for help.

**WOOHP**, **The next morning**

After the spiez came back from a pretty weird situation, they came back to Jerry's office to see where Mina is and what the kidnappers from earlier want with her. "Yo, Jerr!" Sam shouted. "Mina's been…" "I know, Sam." Jerry said. "And I even know who took her…" Jerry displayed the footage from the kidnapping scene and zoomed in from the top…and guess who the kidnappers were…They were the two robotic boys with bluish green hair…The spiez gasped. "THE CHAOS TWINS?" They all shouted. "B-bu-but…how the heck did those creeps escape?" Tony asked. "Yeah, I thought the parentals helped us put them away for good!" Lee said.

"They did!" Megan said. "But I bet they're not from here…" "You're right, Meg…" Jake agreed. "Something tells me that they must've escaped from the future after Mina was sent here." "All excellent observations." Jerry said. "Now we'll just have to track her down and have those robots…" Suddenly, Jerry was cut off by a static noise from the WOOHP computer. "Hello spiez!" Said an evil voice. It was Alpha and his twin brother Omega! "What have you freaks done to my daughter?" Marc yelled. "Your daughter is unsafe…"Alpha said. "…and unsound in our secret lair!" Omega finished. "You let our niece go NOW!" Tony shot back. "Not until after we…" Omega said. "…take her powers out for our revenge!" Alpha finished.

"You'll do no such thing!" Raven shouted. "And give my daughter back NOW!" "Never!" The twins said. "Besides, your puny daughter is rendered completely powerless!" Alpha said with an evil laugh. "Mina's powers aren't yours, SO LET HER GO!" Marc yelled again, tears pouring out of his eyes." "Never! NEVER!" The twins said with a maniacal laugh. Just then, the screen shut off. "I can't believe this!" Tony said. "Those creeps are from the future, just to take Mina's powers away!" "If they lay one hand on her," Lee said. "Man, those freaks are going 2 pay!" Marc's eyes were flooding with tears. He couldn't believe it! "NO!" Marc cried. "Dude…" Sam said.

"It's all my fault for not believing Mimi in the first place!" he cried. "Marc, no it's not!" Tony yelled. "Alpha and Omega were the ones who planned for this to happen, not you! We _will_ save your daughter!" "Tony's right, brainiac." Jenny said. "It's like what Lee said, Mina didn't let us down, so we're not going to let her down!" Marc felt a little better. "Alright spiez, we have a future family member to save!" Marc exclaimed. Suddenly, Marc's MPCom rang. There were computer noises and beeps. "What the heck is that?" Tony said. "I believe that's …WOOHP code." Raven said. "I think it's coming from Mina!" Sam said. "She's saying…Help me daddy! I've been kidnapped in some lair in an abandoned warehouse in New York! Hurry!" "We better get to it!" Lee said. "Right!" they all said. As they climbed aboard the WOOHP jet, Lee looked at Marc and said, "Don't worry bro, Mina's going to be okay." Marc nodded.

ME: Well, that's all for now…This is the best I can do folks…and Marc, it's going to be okay. Mina will be safe with you guys in no time! I owe a special thanks to SapphireYuki-Sama for the help on this chapter! (Hugs you) TTuTT Thanks! Well guys, I hope you can review and read! See ya later!


	8. Chapter 8: Stolen Thunder Dragon

**Operation: Future Shocked Part 3 (part 2 of 3)**

**ME: **Hey Guys! Pardon my absence. I've been rather busy at school.

**Junipher: **I know what ya mean…in 3rd Grade, there's a lot of work, no thanks to those crazy boys that are in my class…

**ME:** The boys in my school, you don't have the slightest idea…but anyway, on to the story…

**Andros:** The Twins kidnapped our cousin, Mina, and our parentals are on the way to rescue her.

**Milo: ¡SIIIIIII! (YAAAAY!) **Parentals to the rescue! **¡Espios AL RESCATE!**

**ME: **But will they find Mina and save her? Or will the twins get to her superpowers before the TAS gang do? Let's find out!

**Chapter 8: Stolen Thunder Dragon**

**New York City, 10:45 a.m. **

The spiez zoomed through the air in the WOOHP jet. Marc, on the other hand, was still worried about his future daughter, almost as if they can both feel worried, telepathically. Since Mina has Marc's intelligence along with her mother's, it seems as if the two were telepathic. "_Mina…please…don't leave us…we need you…"_ He thought sadly. Suddenly there was a telepathic voice. _"Dad…"_ the voice said. _"Who said that?" _Marc thought. "_Daddy…it's me!" _ The voice replied back. "_Mina…princess, is that you?"_ He called. "_Daddy, even if something is bound to happen to me, I'll always be on your side."_ Mina said.

"_Remember that…"_ Suddenly, Mina disappeared… Marc felt a little better. "Marc, are you alright?" Jenny asked. He nodded. "Don't freak, dude…" Sam said. "Mina's going to be okay." "Those twins won't take her superpowers if we can help it!" Jenny said. "Don't worry about it brainiac." Tony said. "If they do anything to Mina, they'll have to deal with us!" Marc nodded. Suddenly there was a crash, but don't worry, the spies dogged the upcoming bomb that nearly blasted them sky high. "What was that?" Raven asked. "It's the twins!" said Lee. "They're back!" From the ground, they can see that Alpha and Omega nearly blasted them, and guess what else…They stole Mina's thunder dragon!

"What the heck are they doing with my daughter's thunder dragon?" Raven shouted. "They must've stolen one of her attacks after they drained our energy!" Jake said. Now Marc was _really _steamed. "THAT'S IT!" he shouted. "Let's land this jet!" Tony said. "Let's kick some Robo-Twin butt!" Marc added. The jumped out of the WOOHP jet, and jumped into action. _"Nobody messes with MY future daughter!"_ Marc thought.

**The Abandoned Warehouse, 11:10 a.m.**

The twins were about to leave with so-called victory, until, "Yo robots!" Megan shouted. "Messin' with my niece is messin' with me!" "That goes for all of us!" Jake shot back, as he pointed the PEN at them. "You tell us where Mina is and give her back her powers NOW!" Tony shouted "Never!" Alpha said. "You twins have been asking for this for a long time!" Tony yelled. He launched his freeze discs toward them but missed. Omega extended his robot arms and threw him on the ground. "HEY!" Sam yelled, throwing a fist punch at the twins. She nearly succeeded, until she felt into the same fate as Tony, but this time, Alpha and Omega teamed up by attacking her with Mina's dragon blast! Marc was _REALLY _angry now.

"Alright you freaks, WHERE IS SHE?" Lee shouted. "Uhhmm…over here…" a voice said. "It was Mina, but this time she was weakened and trapped in a cage in the far back of the room. It wasn't just a regular cage, it was a cage made out of the minerals that prevented Mina from using her powers. "Help…me…." She said. "Don't you worry Mina," Jenny said, with tears flowing from her eyes. "We'll get you out of there!" The twins snickered maliciously. "How very touching," Alpha said. "As soon as we destroy Marc's daughter, than the powers we'll be ours!" Omega finished. "That's what you think!" Megan shouted. "Dad…" Mina said. "Mess with my family once, shame on you! But mess with them twice, YOU'RE DEAD!" Marc yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Omega said. "You might want to think twice about that!" Alpha finished. The twins tried to zap him, but luckily they kept the WOOHP protection umbrella.** (The one from Operation: Grow Up) ** "You guys get to the cage! I'll hold 'em off!" Marc said. "Hang on, bro!" Lee said. He took the WOOHP freezer mints, and literally froze the twins! As the spiez made it to the cage, it was hard to let Mina out of there. Lee and Sam tried bending the bars, but the bars were unbreakable. Tony tried using the Freeze Discs, but that didn't work. "Don't worry, Mimi." Megan said. "We'll get you out of there!" A tear drop came from one of Mina's eyes.

Suddenly, the twins broke out of their ice cocoons, and zapped Mina with her own powers! "Soon, you're daughter will be completely powerless!" Omega snickered evilly. "AAAAAAHHH! DADDY!" Mina screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marc cried. "MINA!" They all shouted. "Mina, speak to me! Are you alright?" Lee cried. "….you guys…" Said an unconscious Mina. "Mina!" Raven said with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Help me…save my powers…" Mina said. Then suddenly, Mina had passed out. Could she be dead? They didn't know. The parents, on the other hand, were sad... _"Mina…please stay with us…"_ Raven said, reaching her hand to Mina's. "No…No!" Marc said, crying. "What'll we do? What'll we do?" Jenny cried. "We need to take her back to WOOHP, ASAP!" Megan said. "She needs help and to re-energize!" Marc was deeply hurt… "Please Mina…please…please don't leave me!" he cried. Then he whispered, "I love you…"

ME: Will she…be okay? Please review and…comment….*sadly leaves*

*Kids crying*

**Junipher:** Mina…Mina…please…please wake up!

**Andros: **Will she be…okay Lore?

**ME: I hope she will little pal…I hope she will…**


	9. Chapter 9: Mina Powers Back UP!

**Operation: Future Shocked Part 3 (part 3 of 3)**

**ME: **Hey y'all! I'm back! And ready to finish the story! School's been rough but I can handle it, besides, I have an honor roll reputation and graduation goals to maintain. Anyway, on to the story! Go guys!

**Milo: **Just as our parents came to save Mina…

**Junipher**: They see that Mina's attacked was sucked out of her!

**Andros: **But will they get it back, and is Mina alive?

**Junipher: **Hang on to you're seats TAS fans! This is the final chapter!

**Chapter 9: The Princess Revived! The Fight is BACK ON!**

The spiez were _REALLY _steamed. Not only were Mina's powers drained, but the twins drained her strength! The spiez were hurt, especially Marc and Raven. "Mina…please wake up…" Raven said crying. Marc's heart was nearly broken. Tears were flooding out of his eyes; he was so upset with himself for not knowing who she was in the first place. He whispered to his child, "I love you…" Suddenly, the spiez's tear drops landed on Mina's face. All of a sudden, her hand was moving, her eyes were opening, and…YES! Mina was alive! "Daddy, are you okay?" she said. The kids' eyes widened with delight. "Mina!" Marc exclaimed. "Mom! Dad!" Mina said, smiling at her parents. "She's alive!" Sam said. "Mina, thank goodness you're okay!" Megan exclaimed. "Aunt Megan! You guys!" Mina smiled.

"Here Mina, ya might need this." Lee said, handing her the revival mask that they used for the parentals. **(As seen in Operation: Twins of Trouble part 3.) **It also contained the substance that gave Mina her superpowers. "You probably need to stand back." She said. Mina took the mask and her powers were back! She was more powerful than ever, and she was able to break free from the unbreakable cage. "Thanks guys!" Mina said. "Alright, now where the heck are those Chaos Twins? I've got a bone to pick with them!" "Same here!" Raven said. "We'll have to track down their coordinates with your powers." "Great idea mom!" Mina said. "How the heck are we going to do that?" Tony said. "Since the key to her powers is the right side of cerebral cortex, Mina can use one of her mind powers with the MPCom's GPS system to track them down." Marc said. "You got it dad." Mina said. "But first, I need to suit back up! **THUNDER DRAGON POWER NOW!" **Suddenly a dragon made out of lavender electricity came out of nowhere and her spy suit was back on!

"What's with the dragons, anyway?" Lee asked. "I'll explain later." Mina said. "Right now, we have some robots to destroy!" Mina took out her MPCom and used the WOOHP criminal tracker, and her MPCom's GPS system to track down the twins. To make the tracker bigger, she raised her hands and out formed a holographic map! "Whoa…" Jenny said. "According to the GPS tracking module, the twins seem to be…OH NO!" Mina said. "What is it?" Lee asked. "They're back at WOOHP!" she exclaimed. "We better get there and fast!" Marc said. "What are they doing there?" Megan shouted. "I have a theory!" Mina said. "WHAT?" The spiez said. "What if they're using the powers they've stolen to take the gadgets so they can destroy your future selves?" Mina said. "We won't let that happen!" Lee said. "Let's go!"

**WOOHP Laboratory 12:47 p.m.**

Back at WOOHP, the twins were in the lab taking all of the gadgets! "Our revenge plan is working to perfection!" Alpha said. "Soon there will be…" "No gadgets left for WOOHP to fight us!" Omega finished. As they were about to take the weapons and head for the WOOHP time machine, they heard a voice. "PUT THE GADGETS DOWN!" It was Megan. "What?" the twins said. "YO! Messin' with my future family's messin' with me!" Mina shouted. "But…B-but." The twins said. "But is right, 'cause of yours is about to be kicked!" Marc shot back. "Dang straight!" Sam agreed. "Mess with our older selves," Lee said. "…And you evil buckets o' bolts are feeling our wrath!" Mina said. "We'd like to…" Alpha said. "…see you try!" Omega finished. "FINE!" Sam shouted. So she tried to use her freeze discs to knock the gadgets out of their hands, and guess what, she succeeds!

"You can't…" Omega said. "Do that to us!" Alpha finished. "No one tells Sam Stein what she can't do!" Sam yelled. "_You got that right Aunt Sam!" _Mina thought. "Says you!" Alpha shouted. He extended his electo-arms and tried to tie her up! Luckily she moved out of the way. "Mess with her and you're messin with me!" Tony yelled. He used a flying fist attack toward them, but the twins dogged his punches, and all of a sudden, Omega punched him, causing Tony to fall right into the ground! "HEY!" Lee yelled. "He used the Inflato-Wind Stormer to literally blow the twins away! "That's for messing with my little brother!" he shouted. "C'mon Lee!" Alpha said. "You can do…" "Better than that!" Omega finished. Then, not only was Tony knocked down, Lee was knocked down as well!" "No one messes with MY man like that!" Jenny yelled out. She flipped her way toward the twins and tried to kick them, until…they grabbed her leg and tossed her in the air. Luckily Mina used her super speed to catch her! "Gotcha Aunt Jenny!" she said.

"D-did…you say…Aunt Jenny?" Jenny asked. "Uh…yeah?" Mina said. Jenny blushed but shook it off and said, "Mina, I think now's the time to use her powers on those buckets 'o bolts!" "You got it!" Mina said. Mina placed Jenny on the ground used her Turbo Twist attack (_Similar to Sonia's hedgehog spin.) _Then, Mina spun around in a rather rapid speed in a form of an electric lavender twister…but then she stopped. "_I think I have a plan…but I'm going to need some parental help…" _she thought. "Daddy! Grab my hand!" "Why?" Marc said. "Trust me daddy, I have an idea!" Mina replied. So Marc grabbed his daughter's hand, and her some of her powers were transferred over to him. "Now follow me!" She said. Just then, the smart spiez were spinning around very fast, causing them to form a tornado!

"Alright dad, on three we come together!" Mina said. "Right!" Marc said. "1…2…3!" Mina shouted. Then, Marc and Mina came together as a gargantuan tornado made out of lavender electricity, and spun towards the twins!" "Uh-oh!" They said. Alpha and Omega tried to zoom out of the way, but TOO LATE! They were caught in the tornado! "Alright! Dragon Powers RETURN!" Mina shouted. Then Mina got her dragon attack back, and the twins were powerless! Then her and Marc stopped spinning and he gave Mina the rest of her powers back. "Thanks dad." Mina said. "Way to go bro!" Tony said. "Yeah you too Mina!" Lee added. "Oh we're not done yet dudes!" she said. "You're right." Marc said. "Mina, you do the honors with your Dragon blast, and we'll take it from there." Jake said. "Roger that, Jake!" Mina said.

Mina started spinning again and said, "THUNDER…DRAGON…. BLAST!" Then a dragon made out of lavender electricity, came out of nowhere and blasted the twins down on the ground. All the spiez had the twins snared and handcuffed, thanks to Tony and Sam's freeze discs. As for Mina, she was nearly weak, but she was okay. Her spy suit changed back to her original clothes. "_Oh man…"_ she thought. "Mina!" Everyone exclaimed as the small girl ran towards them. She was a little weak because she had used her powers to teach the Twins a lesson of never messing with her and her friends ever again, but she was making an effort of not knocking out. "Guys! We did it!" She cheered on as they all nodded.

"The way you helped us defeat the Chaos Twins rocked." Sam complimented. "You've got guts, Kiddo." Mina couldn't help but giggle at Sam's remark. I guess it was just that Sam and Mina are kind of alike, since both of them are tomboys and don't like being messed with. "Thanks, Aunt Sam." She giggled, and then realized what she had just said. "_Whoops…" _she thought."...D-Did you just say...Aunt?" She slowly asked. Mina blushed nervously as she sheepishly nodded. "D-Does that mean...I end up marrying..." Sam whispered to herself as she slowly turned towards Tony, who was talking to Megan to even notice. Sam blushed furiously as she lowered her head down and sighed.  
><em>"Oi, I was right!"<em> Her conscience cheered on. _**"S-Shut up..."**_ Sam thought to herself and didn't say anything afterwards. She was just too embarrassed to say anything else. As Sam was in her own little world, Jenny decided to hug the girl. 

"You know, I bet your parents would be so proud of you." Jenny whispered to Mina, causing them both to look at Marc and Raven. Both noticed the two girls' attention on them and sheepishly smiled. They didn't know what they were talking about, but they had a hunch it had to do something with them. Jenny just laughed as she left the girl to talk to Sam, who was still in her own little world. "Are you alright?" Jake asked as he and Tony walked over to the girl. She faked a smile as they approached her. "Y-Yes." Mina managed to say. "You used a lot of power there, so we were kind of worried you'd be too exhausted." Tony explained. The two boys then went on by ruffling her hair. She let out a small giggle and a small 'Hey!' "Well, we're just glad you're alright now." Jake said. Tony and Jake then decided to start a conversation between themselves as Mina walked away. 

"Any other secrets we don't know about you, Mina?" Megan laughed as she and Lee approached the little girl. Mina laughed and said "Not that I can think of."  
>"Glad to have ya back." Lee smirked. Mina nodded and then ran off to Marc and Raven. The two noticed the girl and smiled as she approached. "You okay, kiddo?" Marc asked her. "Yeah." Mina smiled. "Excellent work spiez." Jerry said, as he and the other WOOHP agents took Alpha and Omega away. "Thanks, Jerr, but don't tell us, tell Mina!" Lee said. "Yeah, it was her new powers that saved the day!" Sam said. Mina blushed and said, "Couldn't have done this without you guys." "Excellent work for you also Mina." Jerry said. "Your parents back home would be very proud of you." "Especially your father." Tony said, winking at Marc. "Yeah," Mina said. "Oh, mom, dad?" "Yes?" they both said. "I love you too." The future parents smiled until suddenly, they held hands.<p>

**The Clark Residence, 2:40 p.m.**

After a serious yet tiring day of saving their future family member, the kids all went back to the Clark residence. "Boy, nothing but a day of Operation Future Shock to have a spy crave some down time." Sam said. "Agreed." Marc said. "Thankfully, mom and dad won't be home until next week." "Yeah…" Tony said. "I'm just glad that Mina's okay…" Raven said. "Run tell that." Jake said. "Hey guys." A voice said coming from the staircase. It was Mina. But this time her outfit was different. She still wore her shirt, except that she has a hooded sweater, just like her father, but hers had a zipper. She had green cargo pants with a pleated blue mini skirt, and she didn't wear her red baseball cap. The kids were astonished.

"Wow Mina…" Said Megan. "You look beautiful." Mina blushed and stammered a little. "Oh…uh…yeah…I…uh…uh…" she said. "Fits your wicked tomboy image." Sam said. "Thanks Aunt Sam." She smiled. Just then, Mina's MPCom was ringing. "Hello?" Mina said. It was Marc and Raven's older selves. "Hello darling." Future Raven said. "We saw what you did, and we called to say you've done well dear…" "Thanks mommy." Mina said. "But, we're afraid you'll have to stay out of missions for a few days." Future Marc said. "Oh man…" Mina said. "Until your powers recharge, you have to stay out of their missions. Sorry." "We love you." Future Raven said before they disappeared. "Bye guys…"Mina said sadly. Mina felt like she was going to cry. Just then Marc and Tony placed their hands on her shoulder. "You'll see them again, Mina." Marc said. "Heck, you're already with them now." Tony said. "Younger or older, we're still family. Okay?" Mina nodded. "Yeah…I know. Thanks dudes." She said hugging her dad and uncle. "_Well, at least I'm with a family…" _she thought.

Well, that's the end! Please review and comment! And thank u again SapphireYuki-Sama, like I said…I owe ya one! *hugs you* Well See ya everyone!

Kids: BYE!


End file.
